Suke Suke no Mi
The Suke Suke no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that gives its user the ability to turn himself and anything he touches invisible, making the user an . The invisibility effect can extend to objects like portable hand-strapped cannons and small ships used for evacuation. "Suke suke" means invisibility or transparency in Japanese. In the Viz Manga, it is called the Clear-Clear Fruit. It was eaten by Absalom.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 464 and Episode 359, Absalom is revealed to have eaten the Devil Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The Suke Suke no Mi's primary ability is to make the user invisible. This ability also extends to anything in direct contact with the user. Because of this ability, the user can spy on conversations without detection (as well as allowing them to peep) and also allows them to abduct people with no chance of being tracked. This also allows them to have hidden weapons to attack with such as bazookas. They can even turn entire ships invisible in order to make a quick getaway. The main flaw of this ability is that their presence can be revealed if they are stained by objects, such as water, salt, blood, etc. Although, they can most likely compensate by turning the stain invisible. However, the opponent still has a chance to notice them. Another weakness is that if the user gets too close to an opponent, they might get struck if the opponent gets in a lucky hit. Also, the opponent may resort to other senses (hearing, smelling, etc.) to detect the invisible user. Invisible objects will instantly become visible, once they no longer have contact with the user. In the anime, the fruit's ability would wear off for a short moment if they are hit by a powerful strike (like Sanji's kicks). Other than that, the user suffers from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Absalom basically uses the ability to turn invisible to aid him in combat. He claimed that this Devil Fruit's powers only serve as a supplementary to the modifications done to his body. He also uses his invisibility to peep on and sexually harass women. The named techniques that are used by Absalom that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Absalom uses this technique to turn his entire body invisible. Then he performs other techniques while invisible. This technique was first "seen" being used against Sanji. The name of this technique is a bit of a pun since its romanized form, "Suketingu", contains the name of the fruit. The name Skat comes from a card game played with 3 people and 32 cards. This is called Invisiskating in the Viz Manga. * : Absalom aims one or both of his arms at an enemy and fires at them. The secret to this strange projectile technique is that Absalom is actually firing two bazookas that are strapped to his arms, the entirety of which he has rendered invisible with his powers.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 453 and Episode 345, Absalom attacks Sanji's zombie with Dead Man's Hand. The resulting attack appears to be some sort of air-concussion blast or telekinetic pulse as the ammunition flies forward in force while remaining invisible. This technique was first "seen" being used against Sanji's zombie.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 464 and Episode 359, Absalom's secret to Dead Man's Hand is revealed. The secret of the technique was revealed in Absalom's battle with Sanji. It's name comes from the combination of cards held by the infamous cowboy Wild Bill Hickok when he was murdered. In the Viz Manga, this is called Hands of the Dead. * : While invisible, Absalom hits his opponents with his fists. This was first "seen" being used against Sanji. In the Viz Manga, this is called Mystery Man Handler, doubling as a pun referring to his earlier molestations. This technique is also called Enigma Hands in some other translations. * : While invisible, Absalom hits his opponents with his legs. This was first "seen" being used against Sanji. In the Viz Manga, this is called Mystery Man Kicker. This technique is also called Enigma Feet in some other translations. Trivia *Sanji wanted to eat the Suke Suke no Mi because he says that he wanted to be a super hero (though in reality, he just wanted to peek at women's baths). Sanji hated Absalom even more because he ate the current Suke Suke no Mi. This was the only Devil Fruit that Sanji was ever interested in, he lost however interest in the fruit after his fight with Absalom, deciding that he shall just have to peek on women anyway without it. *The "suke" in the fruit's name can also refer to "sukebe" (助け平), which means "pervert" in Japanese. It also looks like an anagram for the word "kesu", which means "to erase". References External links * Invisibility - Wikipedia article on invisibility. * Transparency - Wikipedia article about Transparency. Site Navigation it:Suke Suke Category:Paramecia